


what's in a name

by MsImpala67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Sometimes, when Arthur says Merlin's name, Merlin swears he can hear something more.





	what's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to writing for this fandom! Hope you enjoy my second little drabble- I'm working my way up to a full fic soon! XOXO

“Merlin?” Arthur doesn’t look up from the parchment he’s reading, and he sounds bored, like he’d rather be doing anything other than reading. 

Merlin smiles a little, wonders how long Arthur will sit here before he goes for a ride, or finds a knight to spar with just to get his blood moving. “Yes, Arthur,” he says, setting down the dinner tray. 

It’s all in their names. Merlin loves saying  _ Arthur  _ instead of  _ sire _ or  _ lord _ . It feels warm on his lips, like a secret between them. And he will never get his heart to stop jumping at how Arthur says  _ Murrrlin _ , how he makes it his own special name for Merlin simply with how he says it differently from everyone else. 

Arthur looks up finally, smiles before he remembers not to, and for just a moment, the flickering candlelight makes his face look soft and open, even happy. Merlin instinctively leans toward him, a vine reaching for the sunlight. 

“Hello, Merlin.” She stands there in the doorway, her dress the deep color of purple that Merlin thinks makes her skin look even more flawless. Her hair floats around her shoulders, her lips part with her sweet smile, and as always, she is truly beautiful. “It’s nice to see you pull my husband away from his work for a moment. He needs a break.”

Arthur smiles at her, reaches out his hand and curls it around hers when she comes to him. “I’m afraid I’ve taken too many breaks today. I’m going to have to stay here after supper and finish this.”

Gwen gives a genuine and pretty pout, brushes her hand through Arthur’s hair. “Not too late.”

“Yes, Gwen.”

Merlin turns his head away, his stomach tightening in that way he should be used to by now. He’s halfway to the door, to the empty hallway where he can breathe again, when Arthur calls out to him.

“ _ Murrrlin _ ?” And damn that voice, damn the way that inflection curls around his heart and digs in like claws that refuse to let go. “Can you see to my laundry tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, sire,” Merlin answers, knowing the time for saying Arthur’s given name is over. “First thing.”

The door shuts behind him with a thud that sounds very final, and Merlin shakes his head to get Arthur’s voice out of it. 

It will work while he keeps busy. It will work until Merlin lies down to sleep. Then, in the dark where he’s alone and quiet, he’ll hear Arthur’s voice again. And he’ll swear that if he listens closely enough, he’ll hear things, important and wonderful things, that Arthur can’t say out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is my lifeblood! XOXO


End file.
